


Querida Enamorada

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, F/F, Fem ver., Fluff, One-Shot, Relación establecida, Romance, girl love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que Rikka puede hacer por su querida enamorada.





	Querida Enamorada

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño experimento que me planteé hacer luego de ver una serie de fanarts super preciosos con estas dos mujeronas. 
> 
> No es la primera vez que escribo GL, pero nunca había tratado una relación establecida así que fue bastante nuevo para mi. Básicamente quise probar a ver como me iba... Y me divertí mucho escribiendo. 
> 
> Decidí mantener los nombres iguales (a pesar de que acostumbro cambiarlos en estos casos) ya que siento que también pueden ajustarse a su forma femenina ¿No les parece?
> 
> Sin más, espero les agrade y disculpen de antemano cualquier error y/o incoherencia.

**.**

**.**

El día estaba gris, apagado, con amenaza de lluvia en cualquier instante (y no una llovizna ligera) y el calor se acentuaba anunciando con fervor la próxima llegada del verano a pesar de que faltaban un par de meses todavía…

Rikka se encontraba cómodamente sobre el sofá, llevando ropas sencillas y con sus largos rizos recogidos en un moño alto, mientras disfrutaba del último libro que compró hacía poco y no había podido avanzar debido a su agenda. La lectura era maravillosa, absorbiéndola completamente, y era tal su deleite que sentía que lo terminaría más pronto de lo que pensaba.

El agradable silencio de la estancia se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una de las puertas, trayendo en seguida a Rikka de vuelta a la realidad. En vez de molestarle, por el contrario, sonrió levemente. Una vez que marcó la página donde quedó, usando el lindo marca libro de flores de cerezo que le obsequiaron en una de sus visitas al centro comercial, dejó el sofá yendo directamente hacia la cocina… Donde tomó la cafetera y vertió el líquido humeante en la taza de color lila que alcanzó del estante, donde reposaba junto a otra igual pero en tonos rosas.

Cuando Rikka se dio la vuelta, el café servido en sus manos, la figura que esperaba ya se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina. La expresión de Shiki estaba marcada por un agotamiento grande, producto a largas horas de trabajo seguidas, y al ver su respectiva taza preparada sus obres violetas brillaron ante todo el cansancio que los cubrían. Rikka se la entregó con una pequeña sonrisa, comprensiva y amorosa.

Rikka se preocupaba mucho por la condición de Shiki, quien trabajaba día y noche sin cuidar adecuadamente de sí misma, pero no sería capaz de impedirle hacer lo que esta tanto amaba y tan bien se le daba, así que sólo podía cuidar de ella cuanto pudiera… A veces, consintiéndola demasiado. Por supuesto, Rikka también sabía cuándo y cómo hacerla parar.

-Gracias…- una vez sorbió su bebida, Shiki dio su agradecimiento con un murmullo áspero. Era increíble lo mucho que amaba el café.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, no dando una respuesta como tal, Rikka se colocó detrás de la recién llegada y rehízo con delicadeza el amarre en sus largos cabellos, que lucían desordenados y descuidados.

-Lo cortaré.- dijo la mayor, recalcando una vez más las molestias que de vez en cuando le generaba su larga melena.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Rikka la frenó en seguida, cepillando con sus dedos los sedosos cabellos que tanto envidiaba y amaba a la vez- Al menos mientras yo esté aquí.- su advertencia se transformó en un tono más afectuoso.

-Entonces, nunca pasará.-

Eso… ¿Era un mensaje sutil de que estarían juntas para siempre? El corazón de Rikka saltó de emoción, como si fueran nuevas todas esas cálidas sensaciones en su interior. Al parecer, su lectura la había dejado un poquito sensible.

-Volveré al trabajo.- anunció Shiki al cabo de varios segundos después. Rikka salió de su ensoñación al verla ahora de frente- Gracias por el café.- añadió esta vez con un mejor aire que antes, repuesta- No hay otro como el que tú preparas, Rikka.- y le dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, cargado de cansancio pero cariñoso también, antes de regresar al estudio.

A solas, Rikka sólo pudo suspirar. A pesar de lo ocupada que podía estar, Shiki no dejaba de recordarle cuánto la quería… Y que se pertenecían mutuamente.

Fue hacía varios años atrás que se encontraron por primera vez. Rikka era aún una adolescente y Shiki, a pesar de superarla por sólo un año, ya tenía una gran presencia de mujer, dejando boquiabierto a más de uno. Sin embargo, Shiki, siempre centrada con lo suyo, no reparó en ninguno de ellos… Excepto en Rikka.

Trabajaron juntas en más de una ocasión, permitiéndole conocerse poco a poco, y llegó un momento en el que su combinación se hizo bastante popular; la imagen de Rikka y la música de Shiki generaban satisfactorios resultados, principalmente la atención de un gran público. Incluso, en varias oportunidades Shiki posó y, en otras, Rikka hasta cantó, todo bajo la tutela de la otra por supuesto.

Y así, sus reuniones (sobre todo las de a cuenta propia) fueron volviéndose más constantes y con ello la confianza creció considerablemente, tornándose placentera su compañía tan especial. Entonces, un amor puro y sincero floreció.

Hubo una confesión llena de determinación, un primer beso inexperto y dulce y una sólida promesa formada con acciones.

Ahora, teniéndose mutuamente, Rikka nunca antes había sido tan feliz. Le debía mucho a Shiki (¿Qué más que por su amor sin condiciones?) y no le iba a alcanzar la vida para recompensarla…

Y sumida en tantas memorias, sentimientos acogedores y el aroma familiar del café, Rikka tuvo una idea…

Realmente, había muchas cosas que podía hacer por su _querida enamorada_.

**.**

-Si ya has terminado, ven conmigo.-

La expresión de Shiki era divertida de ver, considerando que no varió mucho de la usual, y Rikka la conocía tanto que podía notar su extrañeza, eso luego de haberla atrapado apenas la halló en las afueras de su estudio.

-¿Qué es esto?- finalmente Shiki preguntó.

-Tu baño.- Rikka fue muy obvia, disfrutando de cada mínimo gesto contrario- Anda, relájate y disfruta. Te mereces un tiempo para ti.-le insistió.

La bañera frente a la dos, de un tamaño considerablemente cómodo para una persona (o dos), estaba preparada con algunas plantas aromáticas (lavanda, en su mayoría) ofreciéndole a la habitación un ambiente agradable. Rikka no tuvo que ir muy lejos, teniendo todo en casa, para lograr un baño cálido y relajante que tanto necesitaba el cuerpo de Shiki.

-Supongo que no tengo opción…- y luego de un suspiro derrotado, Shiki accedió. Luego, se fijó en Rikka y en silencio tiró un poco de su suéter sin dejar de mirarla.

-No esta vez.- estando bastante clara en aquellas intenciones, Rikka la cortó en seguida mostrándose lo más firme que pudo- Debo ocuparme del resto, ¡Disfruta tu baño! Vendré por ti en un rato.-

Y Rikka tuvo que huir, pues el poder de convencimiento de Shiki era _casi_ igual al suyo.

A Rikka no le tomó mucho tiempo terminar de alistar lo demás, mezclas curiosas y altamente efectivas que logró bajo la ayuda de útiles consejos en la web, y justo a tiempo se paseó nuevamente por el cuarto de baño esperando no encontrar a Shiki dormida dentro de la bañera… _Oh_ , no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Apresuró el paso.

Para su suerte, Shiki estaba despierta (aunque bastante soñolienta) y cubierta por su propia bata de baño, esperándola. Y tomándola de la mano, no dejándole si quiera decir una palabra, Rikka la guió ahora hacia la habitación, donde ya le había preparado ropa limpia y cómoda.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi en pijama.- con pose pensativa, Rikka detallaba a Shiki luciendo aquellas ropas de dormir que ella misma le compró en una pasada ocasión, y justo hacía juego con las que ella llevaba en ese momento. Por cierto, le quedaban bastante bien y Rikka confirmó que tomó una buena decisión aquella vez.

-Me siento rara…- Shiki se observó a sí misma, la extrañeza no era sólo para Rikka ya que, con un sueño tan desordenado, Shiki terminaba durmiendo con lo que sea que tuviera puesto. No tenía la costumbre de alistarse para dormir como lo hacía la gran mayoría de la gente.

Sus vidas eran poco convencionales, el mundo del entretenimiento las absorbía bastante, y por lo tanto no podían vivir como muchos otros. Por ello, Rikka consideraba que podían disfrutar de ciertos momentos de vez en cuando que, si bien eran muy comunes para otros, para ellas eran poco usuales, convirtiéndose así en algo bastante especial. Su intención era relajar a Shiki, darle un descanso apropiado luego de tanto trabajo y recompensarla por sus esfuerzos, y compartir tiempo juntas ya que, también, era un poco difícil coincidir en casa.

-Aquí.- sentada sobre el colchón, Rikka palpó a su lado como una invitación.

Shiki obedeció en silencio, algo expectante al respecto pero confiando ciegamente como de costumbre, y una vez en su lugar Rikka la recostó en su regazo con suma facilidad, al parecer el baño hizo el efecto esperado. Peinó el flequillo de esta hacia atrás, dejando su rostro completamente al descubierto, y con la palma de la mano cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué es…?- la inquietud de Shiki apareció nuevamente, manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de ello, no impidió que Rikka tomara control de la situación.

-Ya verás, te gustará.- aseguró, emocionada por poner a prueba lo que ideó,

Teniendo a Shiki en su posición, alcanzó el frasco donde dejó la mezcla reposar de la mesita a su costado. Al abrirlo un aroma particular las cubrió en seguida; era dulce y a la vez amargo, una combinación usual que Rikka preparó para algo inusual. Entonces, con ayuda de una paletita comenzó a aplicar el producto sobre el rostro contrario, con delicadeza y paciencia.

-Esto es… ¿Café?- olfateando seguidamente, Shiki determinó con facilidad y seguridad.

-Bingo.- Rikka sabía que lo descifraría bastante rápido, dejando su pequeña sorpresa al descubierto.

-Y...- intentó adivinar lo demás, pero no pudo. Después de todo, su olfato estaba más familiarizado al café que a otras cosas.

-Cacao y miel.- le contó, todo sin dejar de aplicar la mezcla.

Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, afuera la lluvia ya había iniciado, y poco a poco Rikka cubrió el rostro de Shiki por completo… Estaba orgullosa por su iniciativa, realmente había sido una buena idea, y le aliviada también porque aquella mascarilla le haría mucho bien a la otra, era ideal para todo el cansancio que ya acumulaba.

Considerando que sobró un poco de la particular mezcla, Rikka aprovechó para aplicársela a sí misma. Entonces, mientras se ocupaba de ello, notó como Shiki llevaba una mano hacia su propio rostro con suma cautela, básicamente no queriendo ser descubierta… _Oh_ , no en su guardia.

-No tan rápido.- Rikka dio un golpecito en la mano que cachó, tomándola después- No es para comer.- regañó, descubriendo su intención, pero al escapársele una risita perdió poder. Notó a Shiki carraspear y rio con más fuerza, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en los labios de la otra- ¿No te parece interesante el poder disfrutar del café de una forma diferente, Shiki?- indagó, su voz cantarina a causa de la acogedora situación.

-Es curioso, pero si es café está bien para mí… Aunque prefiero tomarlo.- como siempre, su opinión era sincera, dándole un visto bueno a aquella nueva experiencia.

Eso fue más que suficiente para dejar bastante satisfecha a Rikka.

La mascarilla debía mantenerse durante unos quince minutos aproximadamente, en el que cual pudiera generar efecto, y durante ese rato dejaron al silencio reinar. Allá afuera la lluvia azotaba con fuerza, podían darse cuenta de ello por su sonido feroz, y les alivió el encontrarse sanas y salva en el interior de su hogar. Sus manos continuaban unidas, Shiki incluso las había entrelazado, y Rikka sabía que no habría más intentos en vano (nótese, comerse la mascarilla).

Entonces, sumergida en el momento junto a quien tanto quería, Rikka revivió en su memoria cierto acontecimiento de hacía ya varios años atrás…

Estaban ambas, a solas, en una de las salas de espera del set en el que trabajaron durante el día, donde precisamente se encontraron por primera vez. Rikka tenía algo de curiosidad por la presencia de la joven de cabello violeta, quien estaba concentrada en su portátil en ese momento, sin poder descifrar qué la mantenía todavía allí. Rikka no tenía muchos ánimos de volver a casa, como se había vuelto costumbre, y, al darse cuenta que la otra no se hallaba incomoda con su presencia, Rikka permaneció más tranquila, pues la compañía de alguien desconocido de cierta forma la reconfortaba. Rato más tarde, luego de haberse entretenido con el contenido de una revista de moda que llevaba consigo, se percató que su acompañante se mantenía en la misma posición, tecleando en su portátil como una maquinita. Era tarde, Rikka no necesitaba ver la hora para saberlo, y sintiendo algo de compasión se levantó de su puesto con una idea en mente. En pocos minutos, aunque con cierto temor de ser inoportuna, ofreció a la otra un vaso de café negro que adquirió de la máquina del pasillo… Y la mirada que le dedicaron, que si bien lucía agotaba dejaba mostrar un brillo particular y genuino, la sacudió por primera vez, como si hubiera dado en el clavo. El “gracias” que le murmuraron a cambio le hizo sonreír, desapareciendo toda la inseguridad en su interior con respecto a la otra.

Pensar en el pasado le hacía a Rikka considerar que el tiempo había transcurrido muy a prisa, pero muchas cosas acontecieron desde entonces… Y ahora, teniendo a la misma persona que en aquel entonces sintió tan distante sobre su regazo, le ayudó comprobar que era muy afortunada. Un amor correspondido era difícil, a veces lastimaba sin piedad, y ella tuvo la suerte de no sólo encontrar a una persona buena, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su corazón dispuesto a amar sin límites, sino también de ser amada de vuelta.

-¿Rikka?-

Despertando de su ensoñación, Rikka se fijó en quien le llamó. Shiki, aún en su posición, le dedicó una mirada incrédula aún con el rostro cubierto (era gracioso de ver a decir verdad) y se dio cuenta que ya venía siendo hora se retirar la mascarilla.

-Realmente quedó muy suave…-

Minutos después, con sus rostros limpios y frescos, estando nuevamente sentadas sobre la cama Rikka comprobó con entusiasmo la efectividad de la mascarilla al acariciar la mejilla de Shiki, además había sido bastante rápida su acción. Shiki, aunque lucía como si no le importara mucho a comparación de Rikka, capturó la mano sobre su rostro… Si hacía feliz a Rikka, ella también era feliz.

Usando la última energía que le quedaba (o así lo determinó Rikka) Shiki la haló hasta quedar ahora recostadas, una frente a la otra a una minina distancia. No hubo palabras, sólo un brillo genuino y amoroso en los obres violetas que fue suficiente para Rikka, en un mensaje de agradecimiento… Su trabajo ya estaba hecho y, por sobre todo, con mucho éxito. Rikka no se cohibió en besar a Shiki suavemente en los labios.

Había llegado el momento de descansar al fin, sobre todo para Shiki, y a pesar de que la lluvia no dejaba de caer (parecía no tener fin) su descanso fue de mucho provecho… Al final de cuentas, estar juntas en un espacio que habían hecho de ambas era más que suficiente.

Más adelante, Rikka ingeniaría nuevas maneras de consentir a su mujer favorita.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> La mascarilla de café, miel y cacao si existe!! (hasta quiero intentarla jajaja) y leer sobre ella fue una de las cosas que me impulsó a trabajar en esto. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Probablemente saque más historias con estas muchachonas en un futuro.


End file.
